Miura x Lillian Lady Jewelpet
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lillian is the queen and Miura is now her king. So what happened after she was crowned?


Lady JewelPet

Miura x Lillian

You Found Me

Miura was on his way to see the lady jewel when he stopped to checked his pocket.

With a smile he continued to walk. Reaching the door he knocked on it.

"Come in." Said a voice.

"Hey Luea. Is she still sleeping?" He asked.

"You can wake her. But nothing funny." She said leaving the door.

Miura smiled at Luea. She used a doll and created Lillian to be born. Just to become the Jewel Pet. And Lillian as Lady Jewelpet. Queen. And that also made him king.

"Luea. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He said.

Luea nodded. "I know. But I'm still her Jewelpet. And in ways her mother. Please do remember. She loves me too." Luea said. She closed the door behind her.

Miura was alone with the love of his life. Lillian.

"Lillian." He called her name as he sat on the bed. "Lillian." He called again. Shaking her a little.

Lillian slowly opened up her eyes. "Good Morning. Miura." She said.

Her smile was like moonlight. It shined bright and gave it that illuminating pureness to her.

"Good morning. Queen Lillian." He said. Kissing her forehead.

"Mmm. It's nice having you here with me." Lillian said.

"Oh. You miss me?" He teased.

"Of course. You are my king after all." Lillian sat up in her bed. "What is it you need?" She asked him.

Miura cleared his throat. "Just a little gift." He pulled out a little box in his pocket.

"What? What is it? What's inside?"

"So many questions. Just open it." Miura said.

"It this another joke? I know you and the other boys pull these. My cousin told me." Lillian said.

Miura laughed. "No. I wouldn't pull one on you my love." He said. Lillian started for a moment. "Trust me?" He asked.

Lillian smiled kissing his cheek. "Always. Forever." She whispered.

Lillian then opened the small box and inside it was purple velvet and a ring inside. Silver band with a black gem. "Oh. Miura."

"It's called Hematite. A iron oxide. And is widely spread in rocks and soil. It's basically, a gray-black Crystal form. Metallic." Miura explained.

"It's so pretty." Lillian was amazed.

"It reminds me of you. You were...you know. A doll but then you became human. And now your the lady jewelpet." Miura told her.

Lillian was speechless. But only for a moment.

"You know. If you hadn't been caught and kept out of the game for half of it, maybe we would have been closer sooner. And I wouldn't have been so obsessed with my cousin." She giggled.

"And I would have known sooner about the truth. You not really being registered. And that meant...I would have lost you in more time. And darkness would have won then." Miura told her.

While he might have had a point... "That's not what happened though. And right now, I want you to put this ring on your queen's finger." Lillian said.

Miura grinned. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "My queen. How does the ring fit?"

Lillian held up her hand with a smile. "Perfectly. My king." She was happy for the first time in all her life. "Is this...What I really think this is" She asked.

Miura stood up scratching the back of his head. "Maybe. If you want it to be." He said. His ears turning red.

"If you really think about it. You are already queen and I'm king. So, we are technically married already. I just never gave you a ring was all." Miura said.

Lillian thought about it. "No. That doesn't mean anything. Say it." She said.

While Miura knew what she meant... "Say what?" He smirked.

Lillian puffed her cheeks out. Her arms crossed. "Miura. Say it!" She demanded.

"Say what exactly my queen?" he was teasing her. He always did this. She found it fun at times. But not this early in the morning. And most certainly not this moment.

"Fine." She said getting up and heading over to change.

"Lillian. What is it you want me to say?" Miura asked.

Lillian turned to face him.

"Tell me you love me!" She yelled.

Miura was shocked. She actually yelled. She hadn't done that in a while.

"Lillian. I love you." He said taking her hand.

"Thank you." She said calming down.

"You know I do. And Always will. Forever." He whispered to her. Leaning down and kissing her. This time on the lips.

Lillian kissed back with her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Miura. But don't make me repeat myself." She said.

Miura laughed. "Sorry. I was going a little too far with that. But I am all yours." He said.

Lillian never doubted it for a second.

A knock at the door. "Lillian. Miura. Whatever your doing, hurry up. We are going to be having guests coming soon." Luea shouted through the door.

Both of the laughed. "Okay." Lillian said.

And there was no more from Luea.

"You know. We should...tell her eventually right?" Miura said.

Lillian nodded. "Soon. I'm sure she'll be happy for us." Lillian said placing a hand over her belly.

"Do we even know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Miura asked.

"No. But I hope it's a girl." Lillian said. "So I can name her Rosie."

"Rosie Luea. I like that name a lot." Miura said kissing Lilian on the top of her head. Pulling her into his arms.

"I do love you Lillian."

"And I love you Miura. My knightly prince. And bad boy." She added.

"Well given it, you are also a bad girl." He added.

They both kissed one last time before heading down, once Lillian was dressed.

"There you two are. Come on. Everyone is waiting." Luea said.

"Luea. There's something we'd like to say. If that's alright. To everyone." Lillian said.

"Sure. I knew about the ring you can announce that." Luea said.

"And one other thing." Miura added.

Luea looked confused. "What other thing?"

They both looked at each other with a happy smile. "We're going to have a baby."

The End

**I hope you LOVED this little shot to honer these two.**

**because of them, I LOVE Jewelpet so much!**

**This and magical change are the only jewelpet's I've seen.**

**Don't know why I can't find the original but I'm working on watching the other three.**

**I just love these two so much. I wish I was Lillian so I could find me my Miura.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
